


恶魔角

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *约稿芝诺斯x私设精灵光战精灵有恶魔角设定，包含舔角/道具/束缚元素





	恶魔角

从昏迷中醒来的时候，塞维斯特看到眼前加雷玛风格的天花板，知道那一战役他仍旧是输了。他回忆与加雷玛军队的交锋，由空中花园中腾升而起的巨龙，那股气浪将他凌空掀起，冲击向毁坏建筑物的石堆。难怪两腿僵硬，腰部充满了钝痛感。  
一个戴着口罩的护士见他醒了过来，瞥了一眼那双乌黑的弯角，调快了点滴的速度，继续抄录生命体征。塞维斯特的胳膊已经麻得失去了知觉，要求放慢些，但那护士似乎语言不通，等到抄录完数字，头也不回地走出了病房。塞维斯特想要自己动手，却发现四肢已经在失去意识的期间被绑了起来。在震荡的余波之中，他重新明确了自己的身份——被加雷玛帝国所伏的战俘，提督的手下败将。  
塞维斯特无力地倒回床上，从沿墙摆放的标本瓶里，他看到了自己苍白的倒影。那是一张缺乏血色的脸，黑色的半脸刺青有些发灰，细长的暗夜族耳上还粘着血迹，在头颅两侧，一双畸形的黑色长角仿佛终于摆脱了拘束，野蛮放肆地缓慢 生长着。  
头部的一阵刺痛将塞维斯特的意识拉出身体，铁马与废墟，星夜与篝火，战鼓与摇篮曲，他又回到了战场之上，那副幼龙头骨一般的面具朝他靠近，尖刀袭来，细剑没能抵御雪银的利刃，塞维斯特立马闪身后跳，只能讲讲让其错过要害，上挑在戎装上擦出一连串火星，割破他的耳，将红色的耳坠一斩两断。  
塞维斯特倒吸了一口凉气，无力的身体陷入病床，嘴里感到阵阵发苦。他想念在前线备战的时候，管家托人送来的松饼。就在这时，外面的走廊里传来急促脚步声，先是两个护工风风火火地冲进病房打开门，紧随其后的是一个身披斗篷的高大男人。  
芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯眯起双眼，似乎是不满屋子里的消毒水味，然后才将目光放在塞维斯特身上。芝诺斯身穿着一身宽松武者风格便装，前胸袒露着，里面缠绕渗血的绷带，看来在决战之中塞维斯特还是成功得伤到他了。  
芝诺斯的身材高挑，虽然是加雷马人，但并不输给精灵族，哪怕是未佩戴武器站在面前也有种无法回避的震慑力。  
“有趣。”芝诺斯盯着塞维斯特怪异的弯角：“原以为是以太化幻影，看来并非这么简单。”  
塞维斯特看到芝诺斯的面孔，想起那些战死的同伴们，便愤怒地挣扎起来。  
“看来精神还不错。”芝诺斯平淡地说，像是在评价一盆植物的长势：“被海德林的选中肉体果真有其卓越之处。是生命里旺盛的猎物。”  
“你这家伙——！”  
“已经是帝国的猎物了，难道还没有收敛起爪牙的觉悟吗？”芝诺斯并没有被塞维斯特激怒，反而露出满足的神情：“也不错，越是反抗便越能接近究极。被逼到绝境之后的你能绽放怎样的光芒，光之战士，你又让我期待起来了。”  
“我总有一天会让你后悔——”  
“哼，我倒是想早点看到你朝我复仇的那一天。”芝诺斯遣散了手下的医疗兵：“都退下，让我来试一试这光之战士的威风。”  
寂静空旷的白色病房里只剩芝诺斯与塞维斯特两人。他抬手以高雅的姿势撩起罩在塞维斯特身上的白色被单，下面的身体在手术后只披着一件宽松的淡蓝色手术服。塞维斯特感觉到双腿一冷，芝诺斯的五指捏住他的脚踝向外扭转，视线顺着赤裸的小腿向上爬去，一直看向赤裸双腿之间的密处。  
塞维斯特因为羞愤而呼吸急促起来，芝诺斯仿佛只是在检查他伤势愈合的情况，随即放开了他。  
“不得不说，你伤口渗血的样子让我兴奋了。”  
芝诺斯发出一声低笑，将手按在塞维斯特的喉结上，抚摸上面圆润的突起，那块软骨在颤抖的呼吸和声带震动间不断在芝诺斯手指下打转。芝诺斯沿床坐下，掀开背与病号服，由上而下审视塞维斯特的躯体。修长的躯干上有几处苍红的擦伤，芝诺斯挑出一根用来检查喉咙的金属棒，像是确认骨骼一般，刺戳塞维斯特的身体。  
“你的身体愈合得比医疗官预测的还要快，是因为这对角吗？”  
芝诺斯用金属棒敲了敲塞维斯特的弯角，一股令他眩晕的回响在脑海中泛起。  
“啊啊——！”  
“哼，看来这里是你的致命弱点。”  
金属棒敲击角质发出的脆响通过骨头传导进神经，如同巨响在敲击他的鼓膜。塞维斯特痛得弯曲起双腿蜷做一团， 皮肤上浮现了出异样的潮红。  
“相当有趣。”  
芝诺斯这次直接用手触摸了他的弯角，塞维斯特本以为习武的手应当粗糙坚硬，但芝诺斯的手却非常冰冷绵软，像是毒蛇的腹部。芝诺斯在坚硬的黑角上揉搓着，如同在试探其硬度。塞维斯特难言的是暧昧的触碰正巧寄予了他比手淫还强烈的快感。那对长久以来一直被隐藏起来的恶魔弯角不仅是他的软肋，更是让他淫乱放纵的祸源。  
他知芝诺斯善读人心。恐怕在芝诺斯看到他露出恐惧心虚的表情后，便已经将欲盖弥彰的秘密洞穿了。芝诺斯舔湿了指尖，在一边硬角的尖端揉搓，让坚硬的角心刺戳柔软的指腹。  
“你起反映了。”  
“啊啊——住手……”  
芝诺斯用金属棒刺戳塞维斯特的大腿内侧。即便是两腿仿佛要守住贞操一般紧闭着，已经兴奋勃起的阴茎依旧从其中露出深肉色的头部。  
“即便是你对自己有高洁的自持，但露出情欲时的样子，和普通人一样卑贱。”芝诺斯舔了舔那颤抖摇晃的弯角，塞维斯特硬挺性器头部的沟壑中便冒出一股淫水，弄脏了他腿间的皮肤。  
“我很期待你能露出超出常人的欲态，塞维斯特。”  
“想要杀我的话……就尽管动手吧……没必要行刑前做这种伤风败俗的事……”  
“难道快感就不是一种惩罚吗？”  
芝诺斯在杀戮、贪婪、情色等欲孽前都直白而坦诚，甚至将其看做正经的必行之事。他矫健地翻身跨坐在床上，分开塞维斯特的双腿，将两人的臀部与胯部相贴。塞维斯特感觉到有炙热的硬物嵌入他的股缝，挣扎起来，四肢的腕部在摩擦下泛起一片红痕。  
“和你行事才不痛快！”  
芝诺斯朝他两腿之间看去，舔湿了手指，朝其中摸去：“嗯。什么叫痛快，你尝过么？”  
入侵感极为明显，中指坚定蛮横地顶入后穴，里面还说不上湿润。塞维斯特闭上眼睛，脚趾用力蜷缩，因为紧张地呼吸而剧烈起伏的胸膛之上淡色的乳头正颤动着。  
“你恐怕也只体验过蛮族的低劣趣味。是怎样做的，用那肮脏粗鲁的手在性器官上来回撸动吧？”  
芝诺斯在柔软温暖的内部不断向内探索。他的手相当修长宽大，直捣入塞维斯特阳心。手指关节在其中弯曲、顶弄，塞维斯特从未感受过如此强烈的性欲，不仅仅是阴茎通过后穴的一阵阵快意挺动勃起，连光洁的会阴都跟着臌胀起来。芝诺斯没有继续开口羞辱他，但他知道自己的身体已经开始向芝诺斯恳求更强烈的爱抚了。  
芝诺斯在身形上轻易地压制了塞维斯特，用绷带缠住他的双角，就像是对付牲口一般将他拴在了床头上。塞维斯特在芝诺斯眼不过是不知天高地厚的下等生物，生来就该被奴役的蛮族，无非是生命力异常顽强，勾起了他沉寂许久的好胜心。  
芝诺斯抽出缠绕着粘液的手指，进入了他。剧痛让塞维斯特的腰向上隆起，芝诺斯快速地抽插起来，让塞维斯特发出断断续续地痛呼声。  
“啊啊——要死了、不行……太痛了！”  
“分明很兴奋吧，光之战士。”芝诺斯操弄塞维斯特的时候，阴茎就如同练琴时用的摆针一般快速晃动：“这根明明还立着。”  
“住口——”  
监控心跳的仪器上，数值慢慢飙升，直到发出警报。而重兵把守的病房外却没有一个人敢败坏芝诺斯的兴致在此刻进入，空旷的走廊里每个人都听见了塞维斯特的愉悦。  
性器击打臀部时发出的朦胧液体声让塞维斯特恨不得失去听觉，两角被束缚着，连扭头回避眼前淫靡的场景都做不到。芝诺斯除了稀奇的恶魔角之外甚至没有触碰塞维斯特的身体，二人的性交似乎只是为了寻欢作乐，完全没有爱欲的成分存在其中。  
塞维斯特的身体渐渐感受到酥麻，芝诺斯的性器每次都顶在最敏感的深处，让他浑身布满销魂的蜜汗，肌肉一阵阵地抽搐，靠着后穴便高潮了。他的身体越是振奋快活，内心便越是空虚堕落。  
芝诺斯还未射完便退出了他的身体，精液溅射在塞维斯特的小腹和脸颊上。  
“看来这回你无法做回那种人了，艾欧泽亚的救世英雄。”  
塞维斯特扭着脖颈不愿直视芝诺斯，温热的液体沿着脸颊滑向嘴角。芝诺斯离开后，身穿白色制服的医疗兵重新涌回房间，冰冷的金属镊夹着酒精棉在他脏污的身体上来回擦拭着……

fin


End file.
